Operación: ROMANTICO
by k2008sempai
Summary: Ritual Opcionalmente Manipulable A Niveles Tácticos Insólitos COnsensuales. Respuesta al reto del grupo KakaSaku Spanish.


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Las palabras en cursiva son para hacer énfasis o reflejan algún pensamiento.

 **Operación: R.O.M.A.N.T. I. CO.**

 **Reporte Extra Oficial de la Misión.**

Llevo tiempo pensando en cumplir con una de las misiones más importantes que se me han encomendado en toda mi vida, posiblemente sea la más importante. Es la más importante hasta el momento. Me la dio el Hokage explícitamente a mí, no puede ser realizada por algún otro. _No debe._

Dijo que me llevaría tiempo completarla, que pensara en cómo realizarlo y que buscara apoyo si no veía alternativa; pero que tenía el suficiente lapso como para tomarlo con calma. Una muy mala idea, porque si alguien sabe hacer las cosas sin prisa alguna soy yo y esta vez me tome demasiadas libertades y baje la guardia.

Tuvimos una reunión hace algunos días. La situación cada vez se tornaba preocupante y delicada. La única alternativa posible que encontramos después de mucho hablar, por llamarlo de algún modo, era actuar. Ahora o nunca.

Por cuestiones ultra secretas y al ser una misión en extremo delicada, nos vimos en la necesidad de ponerle un nombre clave a dicha operación, muy diferente a cualquier otra, ya que contendrá datos, estadísticas, probabilidades y métodos, y un sinfín de cuestiones que deben permanecer ocultas. La operación será llamada: _Ritual Opcionalmente Manipulable A Niveles Tácticos Insólitos COnsensuales_. Nombre largo pero necesario. Un recordatorio de todo lo que hicimos y haremos con tal de cumplirla.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso. Jamás en ninguna misión previa había temido por el posible resultado. No importaba cual fuera, bueno o malo estaba asustado por sus implicaciones. Ninguna misión ha sido tan demandante y metódica. Un paso en falso y estaría acabado.

En sí misma la misión no sonaba tan difícil. Debía contactar con una persona muy en particular a quien llamamos _el objetivo_. Luego, dependiendo de las circunstancias, tenía que darle un pergamino con información clasificada y esperar por su respuesta. Si la situación se volvía apremiante, la información debía dársela yo mismo y esperar su respuesta. La respuesta lo era todo.

También se me informó que el hecho de que yo fuera la persona encomendada por el propio Hokage, no significaba que no hubiera otros intentando llevarlo a cabo. Afortunadamente ya estaba al tanto de ello.

Esa fue la principal causa que nos obligó a tomar cartas sobre el asunto. Se detectaron varios intrusos cerca del objetivo que intentaban someterle y recaudar aspectos favorecedores para ellos mismos.

Impensable. No lo iba a permitir, cumpliría con éxito la misión.

Pero antes de saltar a la acción y disparar a quema ropa, busqué algunos datos de diversas fuentes que me servirían, sobre todo de aquellas con cierto grado de experiencia; así como algunos elementos que creí convenientes.

Quizá debí pensar mejor en dichas fuentes consultadas, aunque en mi defensa debo argumentar que fueron informantes no oficiales.

De algún modo se enteraron. Lo cual me lleva a pensar a que son mucho mejores shinobis de lo que alguna vez imagine o que yo no estaba siendo tan discreto con este aspecto y se me escurrió de las manos… también puede ser el hecho de que en algún punto consiguieron sacar una copia de las llaves de mi casa y me atraparon diseñando un plan. _Patanes invasores_.

Admito que fue molesto y vergonzoso, sobre todo cuando uno de ellos estaba ahogándose en su propia risa, el segundo llorando desconsoladamente y gritando alguna que otra estupidez y el tercero intentando callarlo.

En un principio tuve la idea de asesinarlos y echar sus cuerpos a las afueras de la aldea, nadie lo notaria y nunca sospecharían de mí. Soy muy bueno en mi trabajo. Lo más elitista dentro de la elite.

Pero esta no era una misión común y corriente, no sería tan sencillo como: llegar, golpear, robar, matar y salir. De ser así, no me habría sorprendido a mí mismo aceptando sus consejos, porque cada uno de ellos tenía elementos de los cuales yo carecía en este terreno. Lo que un ninja como yo está dispuesto a hacer por no fallarle al Hokage. Merezco un aumento.

Sin mi permiso comenzaron a analizar y clasificar la información que tenía sobre el objetivo, discutiendo sobre en qué modo podía adelantarme a las acciones de los intrusos e inclusive aprovechándolas. Los deje hacer tal cual querían con la condición de que serían hombres muertos si mencionaban cualquier cosa a otra persona por mínimo que fuera. Así de desesperado estaba por una guía. _Patético._

Debo aclarar que al ser este un reporte, no revelaré la identidad de los contribuidores por fines de protección hacia su integridad.

El primero de ellos a quien mencionare como "Pañuelo en la cabeza" sugirió que al ser no solo la "misión de mi vida" sino un ritual extremadamente complejo y volátil debía atacar de frente. Encarar al objetivo sin rodeos. Pero considerando variables alternas de carácter _natural_ , que pudieran influir en la confrontación con el objetivo. Hizo mucho énfasis en ello, pero no soy tan ignorante como para no tener mi propia investigación previa de eso. Sé que es una cuestión muy importante, el actuar en uno de _esos_ _días_ con imprudencia daría resultados volátiles y extremistas.

Tambien dijo algo sobre obtener datos de _primera mano_ sobre el objetivo, como espiarle en sus momentos vulnerables del día. Recapacitó después de un rato cuando una katana salió volando de los confines de la nada y por poco pierde uno de sus brazos. Creo que luego de esto tendré que hablar seriamente con mis pertenencias sobre atacar a los invitados-no invitados o contactaré un exorcista.

El segundo de ellos a quien referiré como "Peinado de hongo" aportó que eso podría asustar al objetivo y se marcharía sin darme tiempo a que le explicara la situación. Debía llevar algo que expresara mis intenciones sin utilizar las palabras; y que de usarlas, que no dejaran dudas sobre mis acciones. También lo expresó con una improvisada puesta en escena a mitad de mi sala que dejo a más de uno de nosotros demasiado _aturdidos._ En su demostración casi besa a "Pañuelo en la cabeza". No creo que exista terapia para hacerme olvidar eso.

El tercero de ellos "Aros de humo" solo dijo que primero intentara con las ideas previas y a partir de ahí veríamos como proceder. Al fin un comentario lógico. De los tres, él era en quien más confiaba debido a su experiencia probada.

O ese iba a hacer el plan original…

Cuando la estrategia estaba lista para ser ejecutada, obtuve nueva información de que los intrusos se nos habían adelantado. El objetivo debía ser salvado antes de que callera en las garras de esos miserables.

Por lo que mandamos el plan principal por la borda y le dimos la bienvenida al plan S.

Saboteo.

Fue mucho más sencillo hacerlo que explicarlo. Ellos eran tres y nosotros cuatro. Nunca hay que subestimar la ventaja numérica. Claro que cualquiera de nosotros podía con ellos sin ningún problema, pero la situación requería discreción y que el objetivo no se percatara de nada. Y así fue.

Con ellos indispuestos, el camino quedaba libre para que yo pudiera actuar antes de que otra cosa sucediera.

Al siguiente día, salí de mi casa preparado para terminar aquella encomienda, me asegure de llevar lo necesario como el pergamino que me proporcionó el Hokage para ese momento.

Llegue a casa del objetivo evitando que la mayoría de las personas del lugar repararan en mi presencia. No deseaba llamar la atención y sabía que lo que llevaba cargando en ese momento era todo menos discreto. Ayudaba en algo que el clima fuera frio. La lluvia no tardaría en caer.

Era una suerte que la infraestructura del lugar me permitiera no ser visible para el resto de inquilinos pero me permitía quedar justo frente a su ventana y me dejaba ver desde lo alto la entrada al conjunto de departamentos.

Había un hombre que llamaba a uno de los timbres, no tardarían en bajar para abrirle. Llevaba consigo algo muy parecido a lo mío. Mucho mejor a decir verdad. Un nudo en mi garganta se estaba formando. ¿Podía ser tan solo una coincidencia? No reconocía al sujeto, jamás lo había visto en la aldea ¿Cómo podía tener las mismas intenciones que yo? Pero ahí estaba de cualquier modo.

Solo me quedaba esperar a ver quién le abriera la puerta y mis dudas se aclararían, y fue entonces cuando lo supe.

Era mi objetivo quien le recibía con un jubilo desbordante, prácticamente se le fue encima con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Sentí que mi cuerpo se enfriaba poco a poco, el latir de mi corazón se volvió tan pesado que me lastimaba, trague en seco al asimilar la verdad. No me moví de ahí en algunos minutos o eso me parecieron. No me di cuenta en el momento en que empezó a llover hasta que el sonido del relámpago me despabiló.

Me sentí el más grande imbécil y perdedor. Estaba demasiado enojado y dolido conmigo mismo.

Obtuve la respuesta sin siquiera encarar con el objetivo. Aquella que sabía que sería probable pero en la cual no quise reparar tanto, quería engañarme. La respuesta fue un rotundo _No._

Con la lluvia las calles no tardaron en vaciarse, deje lo que llevaba en mis manos en el marco de la ventana y aproveche para irme sin prisa alguna, ya no era necesario apresurarme.

Ni siquiera me importo que ellos tres estuvieran ocultos en las azoteas aledañas, habían estado todo el tiempo siguiéndome desde que salí de mi casa, no me importaba cuanto hubieran visto, solo quería llegar a mi hogar sin tener que soportar a nadie más.

Ninguno de ellos me siguió.

Resultado de la Misión: Desfavorable…

-0-

-Así que eso fue lo que sucedió.- dijo un hombre terminando de leer el informe.

-El resultado lo obtuve hoy mismo más temprano.- decía el shinobi.

-Pudiste esperar a que amaneciera, no falta mucho.-

-Prefiero terminar con esto de una vez, no tiene caso seguir.- le contestó con desgano.

-Entiendo.-

-…-

-¿Se veía feliz?- se aventuró el hombre tras el enorme escritorio.

-Muy feliz para mí gusto.-

-Deberíamos estar felices por ella.- decía intentando consolarlo.

-Deberíamos, pero la verdad es que no lo estoy.-

-Tienes razón, no tiene caso fingir…-

-Tuvimos que haber actuado antes.- le dijo con pesadez mirando hacia la ventana.

-Ninguno había pasado por esto antes, jamás habíamos…-

-Sentido amor a este nivel, y me siento un completo idiota por esto.-

-Siento exactamente lo mismo.- le respondió.

-¿Pudiste entregarle al menos el pergamino?- se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿Habría servido de algo?- le dijo arrojando sin delicadeza el rollo en el escritorio.- Ni siquiera funcionó la operación que diseñamos.-

-Ah, sí. Operación: R.O.M.A.N.T. .-

-Menudo plan para denotar nuestra incompetencia.-

-No me lo recuerdes.- dijo suspirando con melancolía al mismo tiempo que el otro hombre.

Ambos hombres se quedaron meditando en la enorme oficina hasta que escucharon ruido en el lugar. Al ser tan noche era extraño que fueran a buscarlo, no cuando todas las asignaciones nocturnas para los shinobis que vigilarían habían sido distribuidas, no era necesario acudir a la oficina del mismo Hokage.

-¿Mandaste llamar a alguien más?-

-¿Para qué se haga público nuestro fracaso? Debes estar bromeando.- le dijo con sorna.

-Entonces debe ser un asunto delicado, se escucha que tiene mucha prisa por llegar.- contestó mirando hacia la puerta que se encontraba cerrada.

-No es solo prisa, por las pisadas tan marcadas con las que avanza diría que también esta…-

-¡TÚ!-

-Molesta.- terminó de decir.

-Muy molesta.- le dijo a su compañero con cierta sorpresa en el rostro, tanto por ver de quien se trataba y la facilidad con la que abrió de una patada la puerta reforzada de la oficina.

-¡TÚ!- repitió la chica.

-¿Me estará hablando a mí?-

-Tú eres el Hokage y vino a tu oficina.-

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!- replicaba la chica.

-¿Hiciste algo malo?- dijo el shinobi desentendido.

-Eso mismo estaba por preguntarte.-

-¡Deja de hacerte el idiota!-

-Sakura, estaba teniendo una reunión de mucha importancia y…-

-Al diablo la reunión.-

-Pero estoy con él y…-

-Deja de hablar como si fuera otra persona Hatake, estás hablando contigo mismo.- dijo enérgica.

-Ya no hay respeto para los clones de sombra.- dijeron los dos hombres.

-Me importa un demonio, quien quiera que sea el clon de sombras, largo de aquí.-

-Hum… Y si mejor…- volvieron a replicar pero varios kunais pasaron volando entre ellos impidiéndoles continuar.-

-Pues te dejo solo.- dijo el ninja que había estado fungiendo como el Hokage y desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

-Cobarde.- se dijo.

-¿Dejaste que tu clon se hiciera pasar por ti?-

-Bueno, técnicamente nunca deje mi puesto. Él es yo y yo soy él de algún modo.- se intentó defender pero solo consiguió que lo traspasaran con la mirada.- Además tenía que realizar una misión de manera personal. Y si de algo sirve, hoy mismo concluyó.-

-De eso es de lo que quería hablarte.

-Misión clasificada, no puedo darte detalles.-

-¡Deberías! Esa misión me incluye.- demandó la chica.

-No sé de qué me hablas…- dijo mirando con interés el techo y recargando su peso en el escritorio.

-De las flores que dejaste en mi ventana esta mañana, de estos días que has estado siguiéndome.- le gritó ya desesperada la médico.-

-¿Flores? ¿Cómo sabes que fui yo? Tienes muchos pretendientes, pudo haber sido alguno de ellos.-

-Porque vi tu sombra en mi ventana, tu silueta es inconfundible para mis ojos o los de cualquiera.-

-Hum…-

-Y para que lo sepas, yo no tengo el más mínimo interés en esos chicos. Acepté salir con ellos para explicarles, pero al parecer algo les habrá ocurrido porque no quieren saber nada de mí. ¡Prácticamente salieron corriendo!-

-¿Y eso también es culpa mía?-

-¡¿Cómo no vas a tener la culpa?! Todos dijeron que los interceptaron los jounin de confianza del Hokage, quienes los amenazaron con algo que no pudieron repetir.- dijo en tono exasperado.- ¡Amenazaron a unos niños!-

-Eran jounins.- se defendió el ninja.- Estarán más que acostumbrados.-

-¡Uno de ellos es un civil!-

-Civil con mayoría de edad.-

-¡KAKASHI!- gritó estando ya muy cerca de él.

-…-

-Exijo que me digas que te proponías, siguiéndome a todos lados y usando a Genma, Gai y hasta a Asuma.-

-Ellos solos se entrometieron, no les pedí que hicieran nada… bueno, al menos no al comienzo.- aclaró ante la ceja que levantaba su acompañante.-

-Dime la verdad, ¿Por qué hiciste todas esas cosas?-

-¿En verdad no lo sabes?- le dijo con voz deprimente al recordar que no tenía alguna oportunidad.

-Preferiría oírlo de ti.- expresó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Ya había aguantado muchas de las andanzas del shinobi a sus espaldas, necesitaba saber si estaba en lo correcto.

-No…-

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó pues el hombre apenas y murmuraba.

-No puedo hacerlo.- contestó con fuerza en la voz, pero sin mirarla. El suelo parecía mucho más interesante y seguro en ese momento.

-Al parecer interpreté mal tus acciones.- dijo con tristeza en la voz. Estaba por irse cuando sintió que la detenían de la muñeca.

-No puedo decirte el porqué de mis acciones. No quisiera hacerlo.- comenzó a decirle el shinobi sin encararla.- Pero creo que esta será la última vez me dejaras estar así de cerca. Lo diré sin rodeos.

-Llevo demasiado tiempo dándole vueltas a todo esto, no es reciente si eso es lo que estás pensando. Las cosas que he hecho últimamente no son lógicas, rompen cualquier regla y hasta he abusado de mi poder para llevarlas a cabo. Y la única razón, el único motivo eres tú.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Todos los días me levanto pensando que podré verte aunque sea un segundo con eso me conformo. Me acuesto creyendo que al siguiente día tendré el valor de acércame mas a ti de lo que pude hacer hoy. No tolero cuando otros hombres se te acercan aunque sea para saludarte y entablan una conversación sin sentido contigo pero de una forma tan fácil que los envidio porque no soy capaz de hacer lo mismo.

-Incluso le he tomado importancia a cosas en las que antes no reparaba. Yo no era así, puedo jurarte que yo no era de este modo, a mí no me importaban estas cosas en lo más mínimo. Cosas tan triviales y estúpidas como irte a ver a tu trabajo con cualquier pretexto por ridículo que fuera, si la oficina tiene un campo de protección no es para mantener alejados a los intrusos, es para que yo no pueda salir sin haber terminado mi trabajo y te distraiga del tuyo. O también ponerme encima loción solo porque tú una vez me dijiste que te gustaba tanto, abandone mi cargo como líder de la aldea para ir a buscar esas flores que tanto te gustan a las afueras de la aldea, incluso acepté los consejos de ese trio de idiotas porque estoy muy desesperado, y el verte con esos otros tipos no ayudaba en nada.

-Nunca antes se me había cortado la respiración por estar cerca de alguien, y te lo dice la persona que lleva d mascaras a tiempo completo. Me tiembla el cuerpo como si fuera un adolescente cada que me abrazas o das un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo. Me encanta cuando tengo tu atención así sea porque me estas regañando por ser distraído o un pervertido con mis libros o cuando te detienes para curarme aunque solo tenga un rasguño insignificante.

-Creí que si te seguía conseguiría información para saber si podría ganarme tu cariño. Te encantan los hombres románticos y detallistas, muchas veces lo expresaste, por lo que sabes que yo no tengo nada de eso ni tengo idea de cómo demostrártelo para que me veas con la mitad del cariño y amor que siento por ti.

-Hoy me quedó claro que no puedes verme como algo más que un amigo. Te vi muy feliz con ese chico al que abrazaste, que puedes estar tranquila, no haré nada para meterme. Te adoro tanto que aceptaré tu decisión aunque me duela. Lamento mucho causarte todo tipo de problemas, no tienes que decir nada pero agradezco que al menos me escucharas.- le dijo el shinobi soltando el brazo de la chica.

Con un último acto de valor el ninja levantó la mirada para buscar la de ella, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando notó que sus ojos estaban cerrados y de ellos escurrían lágrimas, su cuerpo daba ciertos espasmos los cuales se notaba intentaba controlar.

 _-¿Qué hice ahora?-_ se dijo alarmado el Hokage. Lo menos que quería con sus palabras era desatar el enojo a ese nivel en la mujer, se le había ido la mano y no estaba muy seguro de que hacer.- ¿Sakura?... No llores, en verdad no quise lastimarte. Perdóname por favor.- suplicaba el ninja angustiado.

-Tú…- emitió por fin la joven.- Tú eres…-

-¿Sakura?-

-Tú eres el más grande idiota y cretino en la historia de la aldea.- le dijo pero esta vez lo miraba directamente a lo que el hombre no pudo rehuirle ante la rudeza de las palabras.

-Lo sé… Lo que hice fue faltarte el respeto y abusar de tu confianza…-

-Kakashi…-

-Si me das unos días arreglaré todo lo necesario para que alguien más ocupe mi puesto, así no estarás obligada a verme.-

-Eres un completo imbécil.- Después de esas palabras, en un acto que tomó al líder de Konoha con la guardia baja se le lanzó encima, abrazándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, dejando caer libremente sus lágrimas.

-Sakura, creí que…- intentaba hablar el Sexto cuando pudo salir del asombro. Nunca esperó esa reacción por parte de ella, creía que era más probable que lo golpeara hasta el cansancio, pero nunca que lo aceptara de aquella manera.-Esto significa que tú…-

-Si con esto no te basta, quizá esto te convenza.- le dijo separándose un poco de él para tomarse su tiempo de besarlo con ternura.

Estuvieron besándose hasta que les faltó el aliento a ambos, por lo que volvieron a abrazarse necesitados de la compañía del otro. Aunque ella no pudiera verle, sabía que en ese momento no era la única que lloraba de felicidad al saberse aceptada por el ser amado.

Cuando estuvieron más tranquilos sin tanta emoción de por medio, ella el explicó que el chico al que había visto no era más que un amigo que conoció en una de las misiones, y las flores que llevaba eran un simple regalo sin una importancia tan grande.

Sin embargo algo llamó la atención de la kunoichi y era el atípico pergamino botado en el escritorio el cual llevaba por nombre: Operación R.O.M.A.N.T. .

-¿Y ese pergamino Kakashi?-

-¿Hum?- le dijo todavía ensimismado.- Ah, mi misión ultra secreta. Toma.- se lo extendió.- Necesito tu respuesta.

Antes de que la chica pudiera abrirlo, el barullo proveniente del pasillo los alertó. Ambos se acercaron para indagar de donde provenía semejante ruido. Y fue una sorpresa o quizá no tanto al encontrarse en el corredor al trio de jounins.

-Eso es lo más hermoso que he escuchado y visto en mucho tiempo.- exclama Gai con incontrolable emoción en la voz y llanto, mucho llanto.- Yo sabía que mi rival era capaz de sentir amor pero no expresarlo de esa manera.-

-Estúpido Hatake, ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme llorar?- decía Genma luchando contra su enojo y las lágrimas.

-Te recuerdo que también es el Hokage.- le regañó Asuma.- Tenle respeto.-

-No es horario de servicio y está usando el uniforme jounin, así que no cuenta.- respondió quitándose rudamente las lágrimas del rostro.- ¡La chica tiene razón! ¡Es un imbécil!-

-Creí que eras más fuerte Genma, ya te pareces a Gai.-

-Tú también estas llorando Sarutobi.-

-Es por el humo del cigarro.-

-¡No estas fumando! Pedazo de…-

Tanto Sakura como Kakashi prefirieron regresar a la oficina antes que seguir escuchando el drama de aquellos adultos, además estaban abochornados de haber tenido testigos en su desplante de cariño.

-Hum… antes de que algo suceda, lee el pergamino Sakura. La misión también te incluye después de todo.-

-No creo que haya más sorpresas como esa.-

El pergamino tenía un simple pero claro mensaje el cual decía:

 _Te amo con todo mí ser_

 _Se mi compañera de por vida. Cásate conmigo._

 _K.H_

-¿Matrimonio? ¿En serio?- cuestionó la médico.

-Si me iba a arriesgar, lo arriesgaría todo.- le dijo con aparente simpleza.- Además lo dice el Hokage, ¿Qué podía hacer ante eso? Solo sigo órdenes.-

-Ya veo, infórmele al Hokage que recibí el pergamino.-

-¿Aceptas la nueva misión?-

-A estas alturas el Hokage ya debería saberlo.- le dijo besándolo y abrazándolo nuevamente a lo que el shinobi correspondió lleno de dicha.

-¿Por qué le pusiste ese nombre?- indagó curiosa.

-Porque no solo soy poco romántico, sino poco creativo y un tanto dramaturgo.-

-Si por eso debía ser.- le dijo resignada.

-0-

-¡Se los dije!- gritó desde el pasillo Gai.- Aceptó su propuesta. Ah, el amor está en el aire, yo daré el discurso en su boda como el padrino de mi rival.-

-Muérete Gai, el padrino en la boda seré yo.- le dijo Genma empujando a Gai para que se hiciera a un lado, a lo que el otro contestó con una patada iniciando los golpes entre ellos.

-Por mi mátense por ser el padrino, que su primer hijo llevara mi nombre, me lo deben.- les dijo muy seguro Asuma.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- le gritaron los dos jounins, comenzando una nueva pelea entre los tres.

-0-

Nuevo Resultado de la Misión: Completamente favorable…

Misión cumplida.

-0-0-0-

Listo! Terminé el reto que me tocaba para el grupo en Facebook. No recuerdo si debía ser un drabble o un one-shot o lo que sea, asi que aprovechen que la musa estaba de buenas. Les diría que fue muy sencillo pero no es cierto. El romance no se me da, para que lo tomen en cuenta antes de que me linchen.

Las palabras que me tocaron y fueron proporcionadas por Aire2409 son: Romántico, Amor y Cásate. Ya cumplí, así que me la debes!

Espero que a pesar de todo les gustará y sino ¿pues qué le hacemos?

Si me disculpan iré a ver una película de horror, acción o comedia para quitarme tanta miel y dulzura de encima! Estas cosas provocan diabetes ¿Saben? Nos leemos en otra ocasión n/.


End file.
